OMG ITACHI! Again?
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: The sequal to my story OMG ITACHI!. A real-life meets Naruto story.
1. Chapter 1

OMG ITACHI!? Again?

"Sara-chan! Sara-chan!" Noodles yelled as she ran down the hallway to where Sara was sitting on a bench.

"What?" Sara turned around to look at Noodles, who appeared out of breath.

"M-my notebook... It's GONE! It disappeared!" Noodles said.

"Calm down. It's probably at my house somewhere. I remember, you had it the night that-" Sara cut off as she remembered what happened. That night, Noodles had given it to Tobi to sign. He had never given it back...

"SARA!!" Noodles yelled, causing other students to turn and look at them.

"Shh! Be quiet, Noodles! We're inside of school!"

"Sorry!" Noodles whispered, "But do you know what was in that notebook?!"

"No, what?"

"Most of my drawings!!! Which means that the Akatsuki will see everything that I've drawn in it!" Noodles replied, looking extremely worried. As Sara thought back to all of the drawings Noodles had shown her, she remembered one in particular. She really hoped that they wouldn't see it...

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki lair...

"Sasori-senpai! Hey, look at this drawing!" Tobi yelled as he ran at Sasori, moving faster then Sasori's eyes could watch.

"Oh, what does he want NOW?" Sasori muttered to himself as Tobi skidded to a halt.

"Hey, look at this! The cartoons are talking about you!" Tobi said, and held up a small sketchbook with two characters apparently arguing.

"Give me that!" Sasori said, and snatched the book away from Tobi. There were two characters; a girl, and a guy whom he guessed was Deidara judging by the hair. As he read what they were saying, he became slightly embarrassed, even though he had almost no emotions. The comic, he assumed, wasn't drawn by any of the Akatsuki. It couldn't be. None of them were anywhere near creative enough to come up with this.

"What do you think?" asked Tobi in an excited tone.

"Where did you get this?" Sasori asked, holding up the book.

"Ohh, well, this girl wanted me to sign it when Itachi-senpai came looking for me. Then, before I could, Itachi took me back here, and forgot to give this back," Tobi said, and grabbed the notebook again. "It doesn't matter anymore, 'cause it's MINE now!"

"You really should give it back," Sasori replied. He really didn't care about giving it back, but he did want it to disappear before Tobi found any other... well, any other comics that involve him.

"Well, it would be nice to see friend-chan and Sara-san again," Tobi replied thoughtfully. "Ok! I've decided! Let's go see them-"

"TOBI!!!" yelled an angry voice from down the hallway. "I SWEAR, IF YOU SHOW HIM THAT COMIC-"

"Bye, see you later Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled before him and Sasori disappeared in a smoke bomb.

"I'm definitely going to get him back for this!" Deidara said angrily, and started to plot his revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the school...

"Ok, Noodles, we can talk about it later! Right now, we have to get to class!"

Sara said, and ran to her locker on the other side of the pod.

"But... Oh well..." Noodles sighed, and got her books out of her locker. She talked to a few other friends for awhile, then set off to her classroom. She had just set her things down at her desk when her teacher came over.

"Umm, Noodles, can you take this down to the office for me?" the teacher asked.

"Sure!" Noodles said brightly. She wasn't about to let herself get depressed over a missing notebook. The teacher handed her a large textbook and a stack of papers.

"Geez, she didn't have to give me all of this! She could have asked another person to help!" Noodles muttered as she walked out of the classroom. She turned around to look into the classroom next door, where Sara was. Sadly, there were posters up over the window, so she couldn't see in.

"Umm, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, it's you!" Noodles turned around to see her friend, Miles, who had come up behind her.

"Yeah, I had to run some papers to Miss. C's class. What are you doing out of your class?" he asked.

"Mr. M told me to bring all of these papers to the office for him. Well, I better hurry up, or he'll yell at me for being late. See you later!" Noodles said, and started to walk again, towards the office, humming a tune that she had heard on youtube while looking up funny Weird Al songs.

Meanwhile...

"Ah, we made it!" Tobi sighed ,and then looked around, looking a bit confused.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"Weell, Tobi has not been to this place before."

"You mean we're lost?" Sasori replied, slightly annoyed.

"No! Tobi is sure that friend-chan is here somewhere! Tobi can sense it!" Tobi said, and looked again at the large school building. From the outside, you could see a bunch of sections that jutted out from the main area, a long hallway. From the sky, the building probably would look somewhat like a five-legged spider.

"So where do we start?" Sasori asked.

"Umm, well... Oh, I know! We can go through that door over there!" Tobi said, and ran toward a double set of doors . He slammed right into them and fell down.

"You idiot! You have to pull them open! Like this!" Sasori pulled on one of the doors. It didn't open. He pulled on another door. It still didn't open.

"Really? Tobi is the idiot when Sasori-senpai can't even open the gates of the Underworld himself!?" Tobi said accusingly.

"Tobi, pulling is a lot smarter then-" Then Sasori realized something. There was another set of doors identical to these on the opposite side of a large glass wall. He walked over and pulled hard on a door. It swung open, no problem.

"Good job Sasori-senpai!" Tobi said, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Lets just go in," Sasori said, and they walked into the large building. The very same building that Noodles and Sara had their classes in. The same one where-

"C'mon, your too slow!" Tobi yelled at Sasori, and they walked down the large hallway, towards the pods where the students were in class...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I always see this, so... I do not own Naruto, however much I may want to.

Chapter 3

"Gosh, I'm soo bored..." Sara muttered to herself as she listened to Miss C. talk. She was in science class, and they were discussing the periodic table of elements.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but my teacher told me to run these down to your room." Everyone turned to see Sara and Noodles' friend Miles, who had just walked in with a binder full of papers.

"Thank you! I had better get started on this. Okay, class, answer questions-"

Sara droned the rest out. She was really tired, and hadn't slept much last night. Besides that, she couldn't help but to think about Noodles' notebook.

"Sara." She lifted her head to see Miles, who was talking to her.

"What?"

"Noodles just walked out of her class to go to the office she looked kind of worried... well, what ever, see you later." Miles turned around and walked out the door, leaving Sara to think.

"Great, now I feel guilty," Sara muttered, and slammed her head down on her desk, causing a few students to jump out of their chairs.

In another part of the school...

As Noodles walked down the hallway, she started to get a bad feeling. She didn't like it, but she kept walking towards the office anyway. She turned the corner and saw... nothing. No one was there.

"Hehe, I guess it was nothing.." Noodles said, and walked into the office. She gave the lady at the desk all of the papers, then started to walk away when the lady called her back.

"I'm sorry, but could you stay here for a moment?" the lady asked.

"Sure, what for?" Noodles replied, confused.

"Well, I... I guess I thought I saw some strange men come in and head into the 8th grader's pod, but I'm sure it was nothing... Anyway, until I'm positive that there are no men, I'd like if you stayed here." the lady looked slightly embarrassed, so Noodles didn't say anything. Noodles knew that something had come, and it wasn't good.

"I understand. I can wait."

Back in the science class...

The bell rang. 1st period was over, and it was time to leave. Sara got up and joined a group of students on their way to band class. As she was passing the office, she thought she saw Noodles leaving it, but then was blocked from sight as a group of 6th graders passed. She looked again, and Noodles was gone.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" One of Sara and Noodles' friends, Sam, had walked up behind her.

"Nothing."

"You sound depressed. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine-" Just then, Sara could have sworn she had seen a flash of black and red from somewhere above her. She looked up, but didn't see anything.

"What?"

"I'm going insane, that's all," Sara replied sarcastically, and walked ahead of him, going slightly faster, and lost him in the crowds of people.

Meanwhile...

"Is that one of them?" Sasori asked Tobi. They had been walking around for awhile now, exploring the building. Not by walking in the hallways, of course. They were on the ceiling, where no one could see them unless they were staring up.

"Yeah, that's Sara-san!" Tobi said, and was about to jump down when Sasori grabbed him.

"We don't want to cause a scene. We have to wait until she's alone to-" Sasori cut off when he realized that Tobi was giggling.

"Se-senpai, you are too funny!"

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Hehe, well, you make it sound like were going to kidnap her or something!" Tobi said, then stared at Sasori, at least, as far as Sasori could tell, he was staring.

"What?" Sasori said, confused.

"We aren't kidnapping her and friend-chan, right? I mean..." Tobi gasped.

"What? No, why would you say-"

"Sasori, you pervert!" Tobi said, and then ran away along the ceiling toward one of the pods.

"What are you... Hey, get back here! What do you mean?!" Sasori called, then ran after Tobi. At the same time, Sara was starting band class, while Noodles started gym, both of them getting a bad feeling, about what, they didn't know...

a/n: I am lazy, therefore I made myself a lazy bum at school. And, though it makes no difference to know these things, I play the flute, and while making this chapter I listened to the song "Sasuke Back" on youtube about 10 times. If you have not heard this song, I recommend you look it up. Oh, and if the song is not a remix to "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, you have the wrong vid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hehehe... Sasori will never find Tobi here," Tobi whispered to himself as he crouched inside of an empty classroom. He had been hiding from Sasori for about an hour now. At first, he had hid because Sasori was being a pervert, but now it was just for fun.

"Tobi! Where are you!" Sasori said from out side of the classroom. Tobi thought he was about to be caught when a bell sounded and Sasori had to hide inside a ceiling panel to avoid being seen by a mob of students.

"Point for Tobi!" Tobi whispered.

**In another part of the school...**

"Man, I hate gym class!" Sara complained to Elly, a fellow classmate.

"Yeah I know! Though, it's not all bad. At least we aren't learning anything!" Elly replied. Sara and Elly got to their spots for attendance, then walked to the girls locker room to change. As usual, Sara was the first one done changing. She walked through the removable wall that separated the to classes and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Mmm.. maybe I should just take a nap now..." Sara closed her eyes and started to drift off when she heard a noise. She opened her eyes and blushed as she saw a pair of brown eyes right above her, close to her face.

"Hey, have you seen Tobi around here?" Sasori asked as he looked down at the girl.

"Umm... uh... n-no..." Sara replied, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. What's wrong with you?" Sasori asked, and leaned toward her more. Sara smacked him.

"O-oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Sara said, and started to get up when she heard more students start to come out of the locker rooms. She turned towards them, then turned back to see that Sasori had disappeared.

"Hey Sara, are you okay? You look dazed," Elly asked.

"I-I'm just tired," Sara replied, and dropped back down to her spot on the floor, closing her eyes and thinking, "I really am going insane!".

**Meanwhile**

"Mrs. K., can I use the bathroom?" Noodles asked her teacher.

"Oh, sure, just let me sign your agenda," Mrs. K. replied. Noodles walked out of the choir room and down the hall to the bathrooms. As she was coming out, she saw someone or something dash around a corner.

"I know I shouldn't... I REALLY shouldn't... but I will." Noodles walked down around the corner and saw Tobi staring down at her.

"TOBI!?" Noodles yelled, then clamped her hand over mouth when she realized that other people could hear her.

"Friend-chan!" Tobi yelled even louder. "It's so good to-" Tobi was cut off by Noodles shoving him into an empty closet, then running back to the choir room as a group of students walked past her to another classroom. As soon as they were gone, Noodles opened up the door to the closet.

"I'm sorry Tobi-kun, but nobody is allowed to see or hear you, or they could freak out and tell a bunch of people. DO NOT leave this room until I come and get you okay?! And by the way, my name is Noodles. Bye!" she yelled, and ran back into the choir room before Tobi had a chance to speak.

"Okay, Noodles-chan," replied a dazed Tobi 10 minutes later, with the door closed. He then fell backward and decided to take a nap ,until Noodles came to get him.

a/n: Ok, I am so so so so so so so SO... (times infinity) sorry that I haven't put the new chapter out till now! I have not been on or around a computer in the last 2 days, because my dad has no computer at his house! Please forgive me! *Bow* *Bow* *Bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto. Believe it.**

**Chapter 5**

Sara was sitting in her desk, her head down on her books. It was 4th hour, her social studies class, so they weren't doing much. In fact, all they had to do right now was read a chapter in their books. Sara had already finished.

"Hey, what's up with you today? In science, you looked depressed and tired, and now, you look confused. And tired," Sara's friend Katie asked.

"Mmm... I just want to go home and sleep is all. And I'm hungry. Is it lunch time yet?" Sara looked up at the clock. Ten minutes to go.

"Why would you be confused about being hungry?"

"I'm... I just don't know what I'm going to eat for lunch," Sara replied. Really, she was thinking about her encounter with Sasori. Was it really him, or was she just imagining it?

"Okay then... hey, but I thought that you always had pizza on Mondays?" Katie said. Sara simply ignored her and watched the clock. Five minutes... Four minutes...

**Elsewhere...**

"I'm sooo hungry!" Noodles complained to Miles.

"Yeah, me too..."Miles replied.

"Only a minute left!" Noodles said. A minute later the bell rang. Noodles and Miles jumped up and headed to the front of the pod, where their friend Hope was waiting.

"I'm starving! Hurry up!" One of Sara and Noodles' friends, Delaney, had come up behind Noodles and started to push her.

"We have plenty of time! Besides, we're always the last ones there anyway...

**In the lunchroom...**

"Yeah, I guess I am gonna get pizza..." Sara said to Katie. They were standing in front of all the different foods.

"I knew it! Geez, I wonder what really is making you confused... well, whatever, see you later," Katie said, and walked to the computer to buy her lunch.

"She wouldn't understand it even if I told her..." Sara muttered, bought her lunch ,and walked over to sit down at her usual table. Then, she looked up to watch the doors. Noodles and everybody else were always late, unless they had cold lunch.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked, and sat down at the table.

"Cold lunch today?" Sara asked. Sam nodded. Then they both started to eat.

**In the hallway...**

"Hurry up you guys!" Delaney yelled, a few feet ahead of the others.

"Yeah, okay, we're coming!" Hope said. Just then, Noodles realized something.

"Hey, I have to run back to my locker you guys! I forgot, I just got a new issue of Naruto, and I promised Sara she could read it today. You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Noodles said, then ran in the opposite direction, back to the lockers. As she reached her locker, she heard a noise. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Hey! Have you seen Tobi around here?" a voice asked from above her. She looked up and saw none other then Sasori, sitting on top of the lockers.

**a/n: I'm so happy I have today and tomorrow off! Expect a new chapter tomorrow! Unless I fell like being lazy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto. I really wish that I did though...**

Chapter 6

"Geez, what took you guys so long?!" Sara yelled at Hope and Sam. Delaney and Noodles always had hot lunch, and Miles must have been getting it today too.

"Sorry, my lunch box was stuck in my locker..." Hope said.

"For the record, my teacher let me out late," said Sam.

"Excuses, excuses!" Sara sighed, then went back to eating. A few minutes later, Miles and Delaney walked over and sat down.

"Hi!" Delaney said.

"What's up?" Miles asked.

"Hi! Hey guys, where's Noodles?" asked Sara.

"Oh, she forgot a book at her locker. She said that she was going to give it to you to read today." Hope said. Sara then gulped down the rest of her food, and got up quickly.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Delaney asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to go check on Noodles, since I'm done and all." Sara said, then walked out of the lunchroom doors towards their pod.

**At Noodles' locker**

"Well? Have you seen him?" Sasori asked again, and jumped off the lockers, right in front of her. He had began to grow impatient with this girl.

"I... umm...he's..." Noodles stuttered.

"Yes or no?" he said impatiently.

"I... y-yes..." Noodles managed to say.

"Well? Where IS he?" Sasori asked, and stepped towards her.

"Noodles? Hey, what's taking you so-" Sara stopped when she saw Sasori.

"Oh, you again. The one who hit me," Sasori said.

Sara blushed, then muttered, "Sorry..."

Noodles, now very confused, said, "Wait. Sara, you knew he was here and DIDN'T TELL ME?! How could you DO that?!" Noodles looked like she was about to cry.

"No! I... I saw him during gym class... I didn't get a chance to talk to you until now-"

"Excuse me, but I'd very much appreciate it if one of you would tell me where Tobi is!" Sasori said impatiently. Then he turned around to look at Sara.

"I have no idea! Don't look at me!

"Well... I... I know where he is..." Noodles said.

"You do! How could you Noodles!" Sara said. Now she looked like she was going to cry.

"Geez, you're such babies," Sasori said. Sara then walked over and stomped EXTREMELY hard on Sasori's foot.

"You jerkface!" Sara yelled right into Sasori's face. Then she gave him her evil stare of doom.

"Do you really think you scare me kid?" Sasori then moved his face closer to hers, and stared right back. Sara didn't seem to notice.

"Umm... you guys..." Noodles stuttered. It seemed like neither of them heard him.

"Aww! Look at the lovebirds!"Tobi yelled as he dropped from the ceiling, causing Sasori and Sara to jump.

"Tobi? I thought I told you to stay in the closet?!" Noodles yelled, and poked him in the chest.

"Hehehe... Tobi got bored..." Tobi said, then stared at Sasori and Sara.

"What?" They both said in unision.

"Oh nothing... so, when's the wedding Tobi asked, then hopped onto the lockers as Sara threw a punch at him.

"You'll never catch Tobi alive, suckers!" Tobi yelled, then jumped on to the ceiling and ran out of sight.

"Tobi, get BACK here!" Sasori and Sara yelled at the same time, then ran down the pod, after Tobi.

"Umm..." Noodles muttered, then ran after Sasori and Sara.

**a/n: I'm so sorry again! I was planning on making this chapter and putting it out yesterday, but** **my** **internet** **went all screwy, and wouldn't let me get on. I tried to get my big bro to help, but he was at his college and gave me a bunch of confusing directions, which I tried, but couldn't find this supposed "triangle button". It turns out that it was not a triangular button, but a TINY ROUND FRICKING HOLE!!! I had to use a paper clip to fit inside this hole and press the reset button. By then, it was already 6:00 pm and I had lots of other stuff to do! So don't blame me, blame my stupid older brother!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Geez, where are they?" Hope said aloud to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, they've been gone a long time," Delaney replied.

"Maybe we should go look for them..." Sam said.

"No, you know them. I'm sure that they're fine," said Miles.

**Meanwhile...**

"Tobi, get back here!" Sasori yelled down the hallway. He was running after Tobi faster than any of the people in the building could see. If not, there could be a problem if someone saw him.

"No way! If I do, you'll kill Tobi!!!" Tobi yelled, and ran even faster.

"Hey! Wait... up..." Sara panted, stopping, out of breath.

"Oh, Sara-chan! Hold on!" Noodles yelled, then stopped next to her.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Well... Tobi is Tobi. He can't help being annoying," Noodles said with a grin.

"True, but of course... that IS coming from a Tobi fan girl."

"Well obviously! Of course I'd try to protect him because of that!" Noodles said.

"Yeah, I guess," Sara sighed.

"Hmm..."

"What?" Sara asked Noodles.

"Well, I feel sorry for the guys that you like now and later, yeah."

"Why is that?" Sara asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you're very abusive. You hit and kick Sasori all the time. That must be how you show affection, yeah."

"NOODLES-" Sara cut off, then sighed. "I guess you're right. Though, I'm also abusive to the people I DON'T like..."

"Very true... huh, it's really weird, yeah." Noodles said.

"What's with the 'yeah'?" Sara asked.

"Oh, well... I think I'm starting to do this 'yeah' thing like Deidara does his 'hmm' thing, yeah."

"Oh great. I really need another-" Sara was cut off as Tobi swooped down from the ceiling and held her out in front of him.

"You really think I can't see you hiding there?" Sasori asked, annoyed.

"No, that would be silly of Tobi. Tobi is using Sara-san as a human shield!"

"WHAT!?" Sara exclaimed.

"Hmf. Whatever, you think that if I punch her, you won't go flying too? Well, let's just see." Sasori started to swing his arm when he saw Sara's face. He then stopped. She looked about as emotionless as himself, possibly even more so.

"Punch me, and I will hit you so hard that your head will fly off. Then I will take your head and throw it into a bonfire, where I will roast marshmallows over the burning wood," Sara replied, oddly calm.

"S-Sara-ch-chan y-your kinda scaring m-me..." Noodles replied, with a sort of scared look on her face. Sasori was slightly shocked too. Then suddenly, Sara started laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sara laughed, and laughed.

"AHHHH!!!" Noodles yelled, then jumped into Tobi's arms.

"AHHHH!" Tobi yelled, then dropped Noodles on the floor and ran away.

"...." Sasori said nothing, only stared. Sara then abruptly stopped.

"What, you aren't afraid?" She asked.

"Not in the least," Sasori replied, then acted bored.

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine," Sara said boredly back.

"Whatever." Sasori then walked away.

"Come on Noodles, you haven't eaten yet." Sara grabbed a pale Noodles and started to walk back to the lunchroom, dragging Noodles along with her.

a/n: I was tempted to not put out this chapter tonight, but I decided to do it for the sake of those who read it!

P.S.- I am surrounded by my crazy cousins (one of them not so much, but still), my dumb older brother (you know, Mr. Bad instructions), a grumpy 15-year-old (a girl) and another hyper little girl (like one of my cousins). HELP!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own this computer!**

**Chapter 8**

The final bell rang. School was finally over.

"Great! Now I can go home!" Sara sighed as she got up out of her chair. The last few hours had been a blur, ever since her encounter with Sasori and Tobi.

"Yeah, finally! Elly said as Sara reached her locker.

"I've had such a crazy day, you wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

"Okay, I was interrogated by a ninja, then humiliated by another ninja, and I'm being stalked by both." Sara looked up.

"Okay then..."

"I'm dead serious."

"Well, I'll see you on the bus..." Elly said, then turned and walked back down the hallway, toward the doors. Sara sighed, then continued to put the books she needed in her bag.

**Meanwhile...**

"Well, I'll see you later Miles. I have to wait FOREVER for my dad to bring me home," Noodles said.

"Okay, see ya!" Miles said, then grabbed his bag and ran to catch the bus. Noodles was still at her locker 10 minutes later. The hallway was empty, and extremely quiet.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to wait for so long! My dad needs to hurry up!" Noodles muttered as she loaded her bag up. She had tons of work to do; a project for Science, a book report in Language Arts, and some math homework. Noodles looked around. It had been quiet for too long, since... well, since she saw Sasori and Tobi.

"...hello?" Noodles cried out in a small voice. No reply. She didn't really expect one, but... well she'd really like to figure this thing out. As she was closing her locker, she thought she heard something. She looked around. Still no one.

"HI NOODLES-CHAN!!" Tobi yelled, appearing out of nowhere. Noodles jumped five feet into the air.

"Don't scare her to death. I still have some questions to ask her. Like, what's with this comic?" Sasori asked as he held up the notebook to show Noodles the drawing.

"Oh, that comic. Hehe... I made that out of boredom." Noodles replied.

"I see..." Sasori said.

"Weelll... don't tell Sara I told you this, but she really does like you." Noodles said, then giggled.

"Ooooo! Sasori-senpai has a fan girl!" Tobi cried.

"Actually, you'd be surprised at how many fan girls Sasori has," Noodles replied matter-of-factly.

"Really!?" Tobi asked, then looked down, depressed. Sasori had no expression at all.

"What's wrong Tobi?" Noodles asked, confused.

"To-Tobi has no f-fan girls..." Tobi said, on the verge of crying.

"That's not true Tobi-kun! I'm a Tobi fan girl!" Noodles yelled, and hugged Tobi.

"Tobi, we should leave. We've been here to long already as it is," Sasori said, and motioned with his hand. "Come on."

"B-but Tobi wants to stay here and be praised by Noodles-chan!" Tobi said, and hugged Noodles back, hard. Noodles blushed.

Suddenly, Sara came out of nowhere, and stopped when she saw all of them looking at her. "What? I forgot my math book!" Sara said nervously.

"Sara, come here," Sasori said, and motioned with his hand. She walked over.

"What do you want now? I just want to forget this ever-" Sara was cut short as Sasori hugged her quickly. Sara fell over. Noodles and Tobi stood there in shock, still hugging.

"I just wanted to see if she," Sasori pointed at Noodles, "was telling the truth. Let's go now Tobi!" Sasori walked over, pulled Tobi and Noodles apart, then disappeared before anybody could say anything else.

"... WAIT! YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?!" Sara yelled, then got up and ran at Noodles.

"Sorry! It just kinda slipped out!" Noodles yelled behind her. She had already gotten up and started to run. Then, she sped up and tripped, skidding to a halt.

"NOODLES!-" Sara yelled and tripped over Noodles. Then they looked at each other, and laughed. "I just can't stay mad at you, can I?"

"I guess not! Do you need a ride from my dad?" Noodles asked

"Yeah, thanks," Sara replied. Then they both got up and walked down the hallway, toward the doors where Noodles' dad was waiting to bring her home.

**In the Akatsuki's lair...**

"Hey senpai?" Tobi asked.

"We are not going back there," Sasori said automatically. Tobi always complained when he didn't get his way.

"Well, it's just-" He was cut short as they heard footsteps pounding from the hallway. Out of the dark came Deidara.

"TOBI!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Deidara yelled, and body-slammed Tobi to the ground (he had no arms anymore). Deidara then wrapped his legs around Tobi's neck and squeezed hard, strangling him. Normally, Sasori would have loved to watch this, but something on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up.

"What?!" he exclaimed, as he brought the notebook back into the light.

"That's... Tobi was... tell you!" Tobi said between gasping breaths. He hadn't returned the notebook. That was the whole reason they had gone there, and they hadn't given it back. Sasori slipped the notebook into his pocket, and walked away down the hallway, away from the commotion Deidara and Tobi were making. THE END?

**a/n: Ok, I wasn't planning to make this chapter so long, but I decided to anyway. I'm busy at the moment, but I WILL make another sequel. Probably. Maybe. Ok, I dunno. Anyway, thanks for reading!** **Also, I WAS going to put this chapter on a few days ago, but Fanfiction REFUSEDTO LET ME ON MY ACCOUNT!!!! SO THERE!**


End file.
